FNN Interview
Background The events that led to this debate involved various movements against the Union of Everett and Councilist Democracy. The Movement against Councilist Democracy and an author of the book The Backsides of Councilist Democracy led the fight. The issue became more tense afte the attack of a peacful gathering by Movement members which turned into a riot. The Everetti government condemned the actions and was forced to speak out against both the book and the movement which the Everetti government claimed contained blatant lies, slander, propaganda and misinformation. The Iraqistani government was also targeted by the movement. Interview & Debate FNN Reporter: "Hello and welcome to our interview and debate over the Movement Against Councilist Democracy. We welcome Movement leader Peter Zeljkovic and author James Dawson. In a moment, we'll also be welcoming the Secretary of State Xavier D. Dupont and possibly our President herself, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer. Now....one of you is angry over the Iraqistan War claiming Everett is occupying Syria, Iraq and Iran. The other simply has a hatred or disliking of Everett. I'll start with Mr. Dawson. Why were you against the formation of Everett? What is wrong with this country?" Dawson: "I was against the formation of Everett because of the way it the country is governed. I don't belive Councilist Democracy to actually be a Democracy. For a democracy to exist you must have all 3 branhes Executive, Legislating and Judicial. In Councilism the Executive and Legislating branch both lies with the President." Reporter: "This untrue though. The President does not have all the power. The Advising Council also vote on laws. Additionally, in the definition of Democracy, there is nothing that states there must be branches of government. As you should be aware, Democracy as defined, is a government by the people, either run directly by the citizens or through elected officials to represent the people. Don't you think that the government meets this criteria?" Dawson: "Let me ask you something do you believe Mao was a Dictator? I mean his government meet up with the criterias you just stated." Reporter: "Depends on what you believe a dictatorship is. He couldn't have been one since his nation at the time and currently has a legislative branch, the National People's Congress. How he would be capable of being a dictator, I don't know. Although he is known as one. He abused his power and abused his people. Maybe the NPC was completely void of power. But it is true, many governments fall into the category of Democracy, although they claim otherwise, so really, what is a true Democracy? It seems there is no set and detailed definition, which is why Councilism falls into the Demoractic category. I just got wor that Secretary of State Dupont is here via video phone and Miss Spencer will be joining momentarily. Welcome Mr. Dupont." Xavier Dupont: "Good evening." Dawson: "Good evening Mr. Dupont." Xavier Dupont: "I still do not understand your confusion over our form of government. It is not a dictatorship. President Spencer does not have supreme power over everything. I, like the rest of the Council and the President herself, vote on proposed laws. If we have majority agreement, the law is passed by the President or vetoed, depending on her vote and stance. After a law is passed, the Judicial Branch reviews it, maintaining checks and balances. We have a strict anti-corruption policy to prevent corruption. As for your books, there are two. The more well known one is this one about Councilist Democracy but what exactly do you not like about Everett that you wrote a second book back in 2003, Union of Everett: The Big Picture? I do not know what this book is about but it seems you have more problems than just our government." Dawson: "The book is a factual book about the creation of Everett. It's a neutral factbook giving facts about almost everything. It was written to the International University of Belgrade. But yes. I have more problems than the government. I don't like the fact that you don't have complete religious freedom, Women do not have the right to decide over their own body and I do not like the fact that there isn't a limit to how long the president is allowed to act as such." Reporter: "We're now welcoming our President, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer. Welcome Kaitlyn." Spencer: "Hiya. To respond to Mr. Dawson, we do have complete religious freedom. I take it you are refering to the outlawing of three religions, Scientology, Radical & Extremist Islam and the Westboro Baptist Church. Scientology is not a religion. It is proven to be a money making scam, fraud and a corporation. The religion has committed crimes against multiple world governments including many European governments. The whole religion is admitted a money making scheme and more recently has been found to be a criminal organization with it's attempted espionage against the Union of Everett, a terrorist training camp in California and many many accounts of missing or murdered persons at the hands of Scientology and it's officials. The Westbro Baptist Church can barely be considered a religion. They spend their time stalking, harassing and illegally suing people and victims. They promote terrorism and murder. Radical Islam is simply the same. They promote terrorism, commit terrorism, they abuse their wives and children. As you can see in Europe, radical Islamists frequently riot. Honor killings are frequent, especially in the United Kingdom with something like 15,000 Muslim or other women murdered every year in Islamic honor killings. We don't need these things in our country. Islam is free to be practiced but when you go to the false radical BS and start committing crimes, this is unnecessary and will not be tolerated. The Quran does not promote these things. Radical Islam is false. I take it by women not having the right to decide over their own body you mean abortion laws? Sorry but when there is a baby inside you, that baby automatically has rights and by killing it because you don't want it is unacceptable. If you didn't want a baby, don't have sex. There are people that can't help it such as rape victims. This is a different scenario and by law they can have an abortion. Minors and young children also may have abortions. Random abortion by a fully developed adult mother who willingly had intercourse and knew the risks, does not have the right to an abortion unless her life is in danger. Even though the baby has not yet been born, it is still a living person, with organs, blood and a brain. As for the length of a Presidential term, it is up to the people whether or not I stay. I can be impeached at any time through a national vote. If the people are happy with me, I get to stay. If I no longer wish to be President, I can step down. If I can no longer do my duty, I can step down or be impeached. It's all up to the people. Hell, the Advising Council can remove me. The Judicial branch can remove me. I don't see why there should be a term limit if the President is doing a great job. But it's strange that you have problems with Everett but you don't seem to complain about other countries such as the U.S. itself. Women are not equal, LGBT people have no rights, children have no rights, the government is flooded with corruption, a baseless Iraq War, the Patriot Act, violations of the Constitution on a daily basis, but who do you decide to target? The Union of Everett." Reporter: "Lets go and let Mr. Zeljkovic speak now. You are against the so-called occupation of Iraq, Syria and Iran. Why is this such a problem? You claim that Everett is occupying this land, this is not true. Can you explain?" Zeljkovic: "The occupation of Syria, Iraq and Iran are so obviously Everetti based occupations. Everett helped occupying the nations, and they also managed to set up a false republic, that has a government based on the same ideas as the one in Everett. We have had many refugees from the nations. Many has lost their families, their sons, dautghers, fathers, uncles and so on. Ms. Spencer how does it feel to have blood on your hands?" Spencer: "The only blood on my hands is the blood of Osama bin Laden, which is true, I had to wash my hands but that's another story. Iraqistan is not killing innocent people. The only dead are terrorists, Al Qaeda, Hezbollah, the insurgency and Iranian and Syrian military. According to my knowledge and the Department of Defense, there has been no acts of genocide by our forces or by Iraqistani forces. Any loss of life and refugees occurred during the initial Iraq War led by Bush. We got involved to end the ridiculous war and help Iraqistan rebuild and exterminate the insurgency. We aided in combatting Iran and Syria, who committed acts of war against Iraqistan. The war was valid and as is the Iraqistani annexing of western Iran and Syria. The Iranian people are happy to get away from their dictators. In my opinion they should have taken all of Iran, we could have avoided the situation we're in now with the riots and the Iranian murder of protesters as well as them trying to develop nuclear weapons." Zeljkovic: "It doesn't change the fact that Everett is a nation of liers, Muderers and Frightened people." Spencer: (laughs) Reporter: "Can you elaborate on that, Mr. Zeljkovic?" Zeljkovic: "Your leader lied about our movement. And isn't it a fact that half of the adult population has a gun? Isn't it a fact that 1 out of 5 teachers are armed with a gun? That my friend (to Spencer) only happens in a Nation full of frightened people." Spencer: "The fact that you rioted and assaulted a group praying for my health and then fought against police when they came to stop you is the truth. You're a criminal organization. I also find it extremely suspicious that your group does this in addition to spreading lies and hate about our country and within days, terrorists are caught attempting to bomb my embassy. I apologize if you really didn't have involvment but it is very very suspicious. Our nation is not frightened, we are vigilant. The US and Everett have incidents of school violence frequently and I am not going to allow another Virginia Tech massacre to occur. Our schools need protection from the idiots out there and if we need to arm our teachers, then that's what we'll do. Israel arms their teachers as well. The crime rate is rdiculous and police cannot respond in an instant. We have the right to defend ourselves from violent offenders. Why shouldn't someone protect themselves from rapists, gangs, murderers or worse, terrorists? We should go unarmed and live in fear? That we should have no means of protection? Like in the United Kingdom, where it is illegal to carry or own a weapon and if you defend your life in self defense, you are a criminal too? We don't tolerate that." Zeljkovic: "HAHAHAHA you just said it yourself. No gun = Fear. I don't own a gun, and I don't live in fear. In USS you not allowed to own a gun unless you're in the military or in a Policeforce. Maybe thats why I'm not that afraid. In Everett you allow guns, so people can go shoot eachother." Spencer: "It is not easy to gain access to guns and licenses aren't handed out to many types of people. We have requirements. Because of this gun crime is low in addition to the fact that criminals are aware that if they mess around, they have about a 50/50 chance of being shot by a bystander or potential victim. It is proven that banning guns removes weapons from law abiding citizens. The only people with access then are the criminals. But now you're going off topic. I've defeated your original ridiculous claims so now you attack other random things about my country. You're the typical hippie, full of nothing but lies, made up claims, misinformation, complaining about stupid stuff and when proven wrong you attack anything you can find and complain more about how the big bad government, in this case Everett, is coming after you and wants to corrupt everything. If it weren't us, you would attack someone else, maybe the U.S. or some other western nation because quite obviously, gun laws in Everett are a bigger issue in the world than the genocide in Darfur or the abuse of women in Saudi Arabia. Western civilization is always the bad guy to you people, pay no mind to the horrors of third world countries. Complain about Councilist Democracy but who cares about North Korea, Iran, the United Kingdom of Arab Emirates, Afghanistan, Congo or Somalia, right?" Reporter: "From what I'm hearing, this whole Movement in fact has nothing to do with Councilist Democracy but is just the blatant hatred of the Union of Everett for no specific reason. What really is going on Mr. Zeljkovic? Your movement is just an all out attack against everything. I find this to be very childish on your part." Category:United States of Slavia Category:FW Storage